[unreadable] In response to national efforts to develop, improve and deliver clinical and translational research, Emory University and the Woodruff Health Sciences Center (WHSC) of Emory University requests planning grant support for a Center for Clinical and Translational Science Advancement (CTSA). The overarching goal of this proposal is: Creation of a transforming plan for clinical and translational research at Emory University. Two specific aims are proposed addressing 12 critical points. Specific Aim 1. Assess the infrastructure, design and limitations of interdisciplinary clinical and translational research as a discipline at Emory 1) Assess existing programs and resources in the clinical and translational research enterprise at Emory (GCRCs, CRCs, clinical sites, cores, facilities, education and training and community outreach), the anticipated role for each of these components in the CTSA and university integration. 2) Identify the key obstacles to the transformation of clinical and translational research at Emory. Specific Aim 2. Design novel approaches to clinical and translational research at Emory (e.g.what are the necessary resources and services; education, training and career development; location, organization, administration, governance and evaluation; senior leadership; facilities and institutional commitment). 3) Determine how CTSA will impact the quality of clinical and translational science at Emory (e.g. what are the essential participant, clinical resources and facilities). 4) Determine how a CTSA can impact the quality of clinical and translational science at Emory (e.g. what are the translational technologies, resources, support cores). 5) Develop the plan for enhancing clinical and translational research design, biostatistics, and bioinformatics. 6) Convey significant accomplishments and develop the steps for integration of CTSA into the local community and the national consortium of CTSAs. 7) Further develop plans for incorporating, scientific quality, regulatory knowledge, support, and ethics in clinical and translational research at Emory. 8) Expand biomedical informatics capabilities to support the CTSA that will ultimately be a part of the national CTSA network. 9) Identify opportunities for innovation and the facilitation of interdisciplinary translational and clinical research at Emory including the establishment of a pilot/feasibility and grant program. 10) Establish a comprehensive five year plan to enhance the environment and opportunities at Emory for clinical and translational training and education. 11) Establish an effective administration and governance structure for CTSA, identify institutional commitments and leadership. 12) Develop a timetable for implementation of the CTSA. At the end of this planning process, Emory University will have developed full plans for transforming the translational research efforts and will be applying for support for implementation of a CTSA in 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]